<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I do love her......In my way I ever have by Lausemause_06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176918">I do love her......In my way I ever have</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lausemause_06/pseuds/Lausemause_06'>Lausemause_06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Thank You Canada Tour, i hope you enjoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lausemause_06/pseuds/Lausemause_06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was when it hits him. He wouldn´t dance with Tess for the whole number.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Chan &amp; Scott Moir, Scott Moir/Andrew Pojé/Tessa Virtue/Kaitlyn Weaver, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue, Tessa Virtue/Kaitlyn Weaver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Completly synchronisied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER ONE</p><p> </p><p>Third person POV</p><p>Today was the first day of practise for the Thank you Canada tour. Everyone arrived at the training rink two hours ago and immediatly started to learn the new choreographies Marie France teached them. Now they are having a little break and all skaters are sliding across the ice, enjoying to catch up with each other and learning what had happend in each other lives since the olympics. Scott, Kaitlyn, Chiddy and Meaghan are standing together in the middle of the rink and laughing together. Kaetlyn is standing with Marie France and Sam to discuss her solo number . Eric and Andrew are dancing to the music with played from the big speakers and fooling around.  Suddenly Andrew spotted Tessa who is sitting on the side of the rink and looking towards him and Eric. She looked so small and a little bit lost out there. Noone would expect it but even with her friends around, Tessa was very shy. Out of nowhere Stollen Dance started to play from the speakers and Andrew startet to dance towards her. He did little jumps and spins and twizzles until he was direct in front of her. Then he bend down to his knees and strecht one leg long behind him. Tessa giggled slightly which makes his heart jump. He didn´t know when it happend but what he did know was that he was devently head over heels into her. And he also did know that touring with her across the country will have some difficulties for him. When she layed  her little, beautifull hand in his, he felt like he had won the olympics and worlds in one time. The two of them started to dance on the ice. They did a little routine in completly synchronity. At the end they also did a little lift. They endet in the arms of each other, faces only millimeters appart. Suddenly, there was clapping. Tessa and Andrew let go of each other and looked akwardly towards your teammates and friends. "Ah sorry we got caught up in the music" Andrew tried to downplay the situation. " Oh my god it was so beautifull! When did you learn to dance with each other? I thought Scott was Tessa´s first partner?" Kaitlyn asked. "We did it a few times before just out of fun and curiosity." Andrew explained. Behind him, Tessa burried her face into his shoulder of embrassment. Kaetlyn did sometimes wonder why she was so shy. She did never look like it in interviews and Tessa did know these people for the most time of her live. But maybe she just did it to protect herself. Besides, when you came to her she was  warm hearted and welcomed every single time. "Guys, I know it is fascinating but we really have to move forward with the Tragicall hip medley. So please join us over here." All skaters hurried to move towards her.</p><p>Chiddy POV</p><p>As we moved towards Marie France for the Medley, I catched a quick clance at Scott´s face. It was a mess of different emotions. There was suprise, worry, anger and something I couldn´t identify. Then Marie France catched my attention. " We will pair you in teams of two for the medley. You have to switch partners a few times during the number. You always will swich with the same person. I would like to do some other pairings than usual. So the firstpair would be Chiddy and Kaetlyn Osmond." I smiled at Kaetlyn and gave her a thumbs up. The woman smiled back sweetly. Marie France continued: "The next pairing would be Scott and Meaghan." I saw how it hits scott. He wouldn´t dance with Tessa the whole number. He half hearted waved Meaghan back and skated away afterwards. Tess gave me aquestioning look and I shook my head because I didn´t have any idea what was going on. " Then we have Tessa and Andrew and Kaitlyn and Eric. I would love to start with the pair parts of the number so please find your partner and move on the spots I point to you." Everyone gave marie France a nodd and moved towards the marked spots. As she tells us how to move against the body of our partners, I saw the anger flashing into Scott eyes. When I turned to my left I saw the reason. Andrew held Tess close to himself and whisperd something in her ear which makes her blush and smile sweetly up to him. And suddenly I had the feeling that this could get way more intresting than I first thought and I´m not sure if this is a good thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Drunk decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happend when the cast is celebraiting their reunion?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER TWO</p><p>Chiddy POV</p><p>After todays practise, scott clearly was in a bad mood. When we were at the locker room to get changed, he didn´t speak to on of us. So I decided to lighten the mood. "What do you think about the new programms? Do you like them?" " yes, they are okay. I helped choreograph them so I can not complain. What about you guys?" I hoped Andrew wouldn´t say something stupid, but Andrewq didn´t hear my praier. "I love the number with Tess. Dancing with her is pretty cool." he said. Scott´s fist clenched by the mention of Tessa´s name, so I decided to change the topic."What do you think about celebrating the first reunioned day and go out for a while? Elvis said he would like to talk to his wife, but other than him all of the guys are coming with me. When we were ready, we decided to wait for the girls outside.</p><p>Tessa POV</p><p>While we were changing to normal clothes, Kaitlyn, Meaghan and I were discussing something wich happend at competitin several years ago. Suddenly I saw that Kaetlyn Osmond was sitting lonely in the corner of the room, so I decided to talk to her. I walked past Kaitlyn and sat down next to her. "You all good?" "Yeah, I´m good. Are the two of them like this the whole time?" I laughed. "Yes, but this comes from years of friendship and competition. Kaitlyn want´s to be right and Meaghan don´t like to loose, so this is going on a little longer." "Tessi!" Kaitlyn cried from the other side of the room, "she wont believe me! I´m saying you it wasn´t a toepick!" "Oh yes it was!" Meaghan shouted back. "Girls we are team canada so please stop this shit!" I laughed. I loved this people so much. Kaitlyn was my best friend, even if we competeted against each other. I felt sorry for Kaetlyn, because she must have the feeling to be left out. 2Are you all ready?" Kaitlyn asked. I tied my shoelackes and answerd "Yes". When we walked out the lockerroom, the boys where standing outside the rink. We winked Marie france and Sam goodbye and walked outside too.</p><p>Chiddy POV</p><p>When the girls walked otside, we were greeted by a extreme louds mock fight between Meaghan and Kaitlyn. "Kaitlyn, my ears! Stop or I may can not catch you tomorrow because I don´t hear you!" Andrew shouted towards his partner. I saw how Kaetlyn smiled unsure. "Oh don´t you dare, sweety." "Don´t call me sweety, honey!" The little fights between Andrew and Kaitlyn are adorable as ever. Since the two of them are living together, it is getting even better. Before it as going too heated, I stepped in: "We decided to go out a little while to celebrate our reunion. Would you like to join us?" I asked the girls. "Sure, I´m in" Tess and Kaitlyn answerd. Meaghan nodded to and Kaetlyn looked at Tess with a questioning look. "Please Kaetlyn" I said and gave her my best puppy eyes. She smiled and agreed. Together, we walked down the street towards a pub at the end of it. Eric and Tessa were talking about something, Kaitlyn and Andrew were foolin around with Meaghan and Kaetlyn by their side, laughing. I happend to walk side by side with Scott so I started a discusion about hockey. By the time we arrived at the pub, all of us were laughing about some silly joke Scott had made. When we walked in, the barkeeper immeditely guided us to a private room at the back of the pub. We sat down around a round table. Soon, someone started with storys about the last oympics. Everyone had a good laugher at the "Gorgeous Green" statemant to Tessa´s Eyes at an Interview. Then someone showed the Video of Eric and Yuzuru doing some topmodel moves. </p><p>Tessa POV</p><p>It was already 12 o´clock and I started to get tired. I didn´t trink anything, but besides Eric, all of the others were drunk. Then, Scott made a bet with andrew, who can down more whiskey shoots in one minute. As the question for a price came on, Kaitlyn said: " I  I  I Wou ld saaaaayy se winner becomes five show dances with Teeeeeessssaaaaa!" All agreed and so the two of them started to down shoot after shoot. Suddenly, Meaghand shouted stop and Eric began to count the glasses. " So we have Scott with 7 and we have Andrew with......10! Andrew won!" After a bunch of back slapps for Andrew we decided to call it a day and walked back to the hotel. Scott, Andrew and Chiddy, who were very drunk, stopped for Marie France´s door and started to sing "OH CANADA" . Marie came out and saw them, shaked her head and went to bed again. When we finally put them in their rooms, I walked towards mine. I stripped my clothes of and layed down in my bed. This was when the meaning of the drink game floated into my brain. But I didn´t feel uncomfortable with the thought of skaiting with Andrew. To be honest, I was looking forward to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So here is chapter two. Please leave kuddos and tell me in the comments what I should write and which POV you like most or which one I should try.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER THREE</p><p>Eric POV</p><p>When I woke up the next morning, I already heard my roommate groaning. "Oh my god what the fuck happend yesterday? I feel like death warmed over." I turned around and looked at him. " I´m sorry to say so but you look like it very much to." "Be quiet you are not much better. Anyways we have to get our butts out of bed because otherwise Marie France will kill us." Now it was my turn to groan in dissapointment. Ten minutes later we finally got out of bed. We were bouth just wearing boxers when someone started tapping loudly against the door. Then the door slipped open and Tessa stumbled in. " Oh my god sorry but Kaitlyn is vomiting in our shower and Meagan came over because she had a killer headache and I can´t find fucking Kaetlyn Osmond." she said in a hurry. Then she noticed we were just changing when she came in and her face got bright red. " Oh god this is sooo embrassing." Suddenly Andrew started laughing. After a short moment of confusion, Tessa and me laughed along with him. " Remind me to never go drinking with you guys, Next time I won´t stay sobber or I will stay with Elvis." When we stopped laughing, me and Andrew said Tess we would look after Meagan and Kaitlyn, because they are our partners and she should look for Kaetlyn in Chiddy´s and Scott´s room. When we asked her if she had a keycard for the room, she wen´t bright red again. Suddenly, Andrew´s smile got sad. Then she was out of the door.</p><p>Scott Pov</p><p>I woke up, because someone slipped a keycard in the lock. Then Tessa walked in.</p><p>Tessa POV</p><p>When I walked into the room, three hangovered, tired and confused people looked towards me. Then Kaetlyn said from her place in Chiddy´s bed. "What the hell is going on. Where the hell are we? And why is my head about to explode?" "Why is Kaetlyn in Chiddy´s bed?" asked Scott me. "I have no idea. So for your info, you have 30 minutes before we have to head to the rink. And by the way, Meaghan was looking for you Kaetlyn. Think of a excuse for the fact that you were sleeping with Chiddy while we are on tour." Whit this I stormed out of the room. Behind me Kaetlyns and Chiddy´s head was going bright red from embrassment and Scott started to tease them, so I shouted back: " Scott, I hope Marie France isn´t mad at you for the Oh Canada thing."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER FOUR</p><p>Marie France POV</p><p>I was already at the ice and skating laps when the Cast walked in. I didn´t see them but according to the silent appearance they have to be badly hangoverd. Five Minutes later Tessa stepped on the ice beside Elvis. The older man smiled at her as she talked quietly. You can see that the two of them didn´t drink at all, because Tessa had a very low alcohol tolerance. She greeted me with a hug. Then she and Elvis started to skat laps as well. 15 Minutes later the rest stumbled in. Scott looked like he was barely awake, Andrew was holding a very hungover kaitlyn but looked barely less hungover himself. Meagan and Eric stumbled over each other and Chiddy and Kaetlyn were rubbing their heads and shoot each other confused looks. Suddely I felt like a high school teacher. I could sense this is going to be nt so productive. To all of it, Sam was sick, so I was alone with the cast. After a grumpy good morning, we started, first of all we did the Dance of, because it didn´t envolved jumps or lifts. But htere was no up spirit. After a spinn, Kaitlyn was vomiting into the litter bin, while Tessa was holding her hair out of her face. Luckily the Sweet dreams number went by without comlications. Slowly all were getting warm and find the right energie. Then it ws time for  single numbers I called Tessa and Scott in the rink to rehearse Moulin Rouge. It was crappy. They didn´t hit one note, scott almost dropped Tess while they were doing the gose, they messed up the twizzles but worst thing was the conection between the two of them seemed completely off. At the end I said to all of them they should go home and clear their heads, we would meet later again for training.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER FIVE</p><p>Scott POV</p><p>After getting thrown out the rink by Marie France, we were feeling really guilty. They all know they had done bad and shouldn´t drink so much the day before. "Let´s go to the hotel and sleep a little before practise later. We have to make sure it isn´t such a disaster like now." Tessa said. All were agreeing and so we endet up in the hotel room again. </p><p>Tessa POV</p><p>When I was in my bed, I couldn´t sleep. I didn´t drink anything last night, so I wasn´t tired. I felt guilty and angry and a little bit unsure. Guilty, because of the bad practise we did, angry because this show was so important to me and Scott and he did something like this at the first day and unsure because I didn´t know anymore if this was such a good idea to do this tour. I couldn´t rest so I decided to go for a little walk. I walked towards the rink and sat down before the door on a little wooden bank in the sun. I closed my eyes and take a deep breath to feel a little more calm. Suddenly I felt the presence of someone behind me. I didn´t have to turn around to know it was Scott. "Sit" I said and he walked around the bank and sat down next to me in the sun. " I´m sorry" he said. " I know" "Really, I´m sorry to dissapoint you and Marie France, I´m sorry for didn´t have me in control, I´m sorry for drinking so much and I´m sorry for acting like after Sochi all over again. I know how much this tour means to you, to us, and I don´t want to destroy any of this. Please forgive me." QWhen he endet, I could see tears welling up in his eyes. " I forgive you Scott. I´m not mad at you. I know how much this means to you and I know you wouldn´t destroy anything. This is not Sochi all over again." When I endet, he wrapped his arms around my body and I laid my head down on his shoulder. We sit like this in the sun and suddenly I felt calm and sure again because I know that Scott will by my side all the time. Slowly we were drifting into dreamland. If someone had walked by, he would see the most decorated figure skaters cuddled to each other asleep on the bank in the sun, looking as peacefull as possible. </p><p>Scott POV</p><p>I was getting awake by some tickling feeling in my nose. When I cracked my eyes open, I saw Andrew sitting in front of T and stroking her arm softly. Then the tickling in my nose continued. I turned around to see Chiddy and Meagan sitting there giggling and Kaitlyn stroking my nose witha long gras. I snezed loud and T shout awake all of sudden. She looked at Andrew and then at my with bg eyes full of surprise. "Oh sleeping Beauty and her beast opened their eyes again." Eric teased. "Yeah, her gorgeous green eyes." Said Kaitlyn, Meagan and Andrew simultaneously and all of them were cracking up and errupting in laugher while Tess was just rolling with her eyes. "Be happy she got to sleep, because sometimes she is so restless." Andrew said. Immediately, the rest were saying "I read" and all of them were laughing again. This time Tess was laughing to and I was smiling.Then we walked into the building. I was ready at first with lacking up, so I walked out of the locker room and into the girls room. Kaitlyn and Meagan were already used to my presence in the girls fitting room and Kaetlyn didn´t wonder too. I was walking to Tess, who was struggling with the lacke of her right skate. After I helped her we walked towards the ice to Marie France. " We´re all sorry. We didn´t mean to do such a horrible practise. It will never happen again." "It´s fine, Tess. I know none of you meant to do like this. Please don´t do it again i this week. I need a little break." Marie france laughed. Then she wrapped us into a group hug. </p><p> </p><p>When we were ready with warming up, we started to practise the numbers. At first we did the sweet dreams routine, wich was perfect. Then we did the Tragical hip medley. I really tried not to freak out when I saw T and Andrew and how she was rubbing her whole body against his. Moulin rouge was perfect, just the twizzles were a little to slow. Even the Diamonds routine was okay this time. After 4 hours we were ready with the practise and Marie France very happy with the outcome. So we said bye to her and promised not to go to party this night. At 6 o´clock we walked out of the arena with a huge grin on everyones face.</p><p> </p><p>When we arrived at the hotel, we set an appontment for dinner and all of them were going to the rooms. I was taking a shower. When I was walking out of my bathroom in the room I was sharing with Adrew, nobody was there. Suddenly, there was a tap at the door. I was expecting Adrew, so I was taking by surprise when I saw Tess, only with a towerl around her body.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, another chapter. I would love to hear what you think so far.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMG I really did it! This is my first fanfiction! I`m sorry for my crapp english but it´s not my first language. Please be nice in comments and if you liked it feel free to leave a kuddo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>